1. Field
This disclosure relates to a vibration touch sensor, a method for vibration touch sensing, and a vibration touch screen display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is one of a plurality of different input devices used for input of specific instructions or data to electronic devices, and the typical touch screen panel may be installed on a front surface of a display of electronic devices such as personal computers, notebooks and portable media players (“PMPs”) such that a user may touch the panel using a finger, a stylus or a pen to input texts or pictures.
Generally, touch screen panels are mainly operated according to a resistive overlay method or a capacitive overlay method. A touch screen panel adopting the capacitive overlay method is configured such that upper and lower electrodes patterned in orthogonal directions are separated by means of dielectric material, and such a touch screen panel recognizes the change of capacitance at crossing points between the lower and upper electrodes due to a touch which decreases a distance between the lower and upper electrodes. The touch screen panel adopting the resistive overlay method is configured such that lower and upper electrodes patterned in orthogonal directions are separated by means of a spacer, and it recognizes the change of resistance caused by a contact between the lower and upper electrodes due to a touching force which deforms the electrodes so that they make electrical contact.